


Ta(e)ke courage

by heynineteen



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, armymoo, bangtanmoo, btsmoo, canon!au, taein - Freeform, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Just a oneshot of Taehyung reminiscing after the hosting gig with Hoseok, Moonbyul, and Wheein. And also trying to gather the courage to message the small, dimpled lady beside him almost the entire time. Sort of sequel to Girl in Red.Renamed it from Co-hosts because I suddenly came up with a pun :D
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 29





	Ta(e)ke courage

**Author's Note:**

> hi im… very thirsty for wheetae fanfics so I decided to try my hand at writing to let all of the ~feels~ out. and also to fill the wheeTae tags with more stories hehe. hope you enjoy! p.s. I don't own Mamamoo or BTS. just a fan who thinks that they could be really good friends (or something more) because,,,, man they share the same braincell I swear. ok. that is all.
> 
> also, this is a sort of sequel to "Girl in Red," although this is a standalone fic.

Taehyung sat down on the couch, tired but happy with how the event had gone. He wasn’t that used to hosting - which made sense, after all, he was more of a performer than a host, and he was usually the one being asked questions rather than the one having to ask questions and direct the flow of the entire show. Despite this, he felt that he did a pretty good job that day, though he knew he couldn’t fully take credit for it. His co-hosts were also really good despite almost never having hosted before.

An unguarded smile flits across his face at the thought of his co-hosts. Of course, he already knew Hoseok-hyung well and he knew how fun and lively he was. It was the thought of the two other co-hosts, and okay fine - maybe one of them in particular - that really made him smile. Mamamoo was known to be one of the shyest groups despite their rowdy behavior on game shows and backstage, contrary to what most people thought. They usually left right away after award shows and didn’t interact a lot with other idols. Despite their shyness however (which was quite obvious at first backstage, when the four of them met for the first time, several hours before the hosting gig), they shone and brought their own kind of magic when they were hosting. Taehyung smiled at the memory and thought back to when he first found out who he’d be hosting with.

_**flashback: 5 months prior_

_“You must be wondering why I called only the two of you here, right?”_

_Hoseok and Taehyung nodded. They were just about to eat the seafood pancakes that Jin-hyung had made for a snack when their manager called for them. Taehyung’s mind drifted to the snacks waiting for them when they got back when their manager’s voice caught his attention._

_“On June 19, both of you will be special MCs for Inkigayo. you’ll be joined by two other members from Mamamoo. But because of conflicting schedules, you won’t be able to practice with them, and you’ll meet them on the day itself instead. It’s okay, because you’ll be given your script in advance, so you have a lot of time to familiarize yourself with it.”_

_“Mamamoo?” Taehyung asked, trying not to look too eager as he did so. “Do you know who among them specifically will be hosting?”_

_Their manager looked at the clipboard for a moment, double checking the names. Meanwhile, Taehyung tried his best to ignore Hoseok-hyung’s knowing looks directed at him. It was an open secret among BTS that Taehyung was a big Mamamoo fan (though all of them enjoyed Mamamoo’s music, it was evident that Tae was the biggest fan of them all). they also knew that he was intrigued and maybe had a little crush on one member in particular, ever since he watched them in their Piano Man performance._

_“Ah, I found it,” their manager said. “You’ll be hosting with Moonbyul-ssI & Wheein-ssi.”_

_Taehyung didn’t know how he managed to put on a straight face. He didn’t know how he managed to nod at their manager’s reminders. He didn’t know how he managed to leave the room without pumping his fist in the air. When he got back to the other members, however, a wide grin had already plastered itself on his face. He was going to host alongside Jung Wheein._

_the sight of Tae’s signature boxy smile raised eyebrows, and soon the room was filled with a cacophony of cheers, and Taehyung was being hugged by several members. someone - Namjoon-hyung, he thought, ruffled his hair, and he saw Jimin pulling away from him and smirking. “I guess you’ll be in a good mood until then, hyung?” Jungkook teased. Tae let out a sigh, as if annoyed by all the teasing, but everyone could see right through his act - he was ecstatic._

_**flashback ends_

He had been so happy to learn that he’d be hosting alongside Wheein, and that through that, he might have the opportunity to get her number. He had tried to get to know her better. He had greeted them and even waved to Wheein during the first awards show of the year, where both BTS and Mamamoo performed. He had lingered outside of their dressing room which, thankfully, was near the toilets, so he could always pretend that he was waiting for one of the hyungs in there. Mamamoo had left their dressing room, with Wheein the last one to exit. He bowed to the the other members before adding a wave and smile for Wheein, who, though seemingly flustered, smiled at him, showing off the dimple that Taehyung adored. He had a hard time falling asleep that night.

In another awards show, Taehyung had approached Wheein backstage. For some reason, her members were nowhere to be seen, and there wasn’t anyone around, so he gathered the courage to approach her.

_** flashback_

_He took a deep breath before walking over to her and tapping her shoulder. “Hello,” he said as he bowed and smiled at her. She smiled and bowed in response, “Hello, sunbae.”_

_Taehyung let out a chuckle at that. “No, no need for that, you’re a 95 liner, right?” Wheein let out a small smile and nodded. “Well, I’m a 95 liner too!” Taehyung said. “You can just call me Taehyung, or Tae, for short,” he said as he let out his hand for her to shake, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, she grasped his hand and shook it, and Taehyung fought to keep the butterflies in his stomach down. “You can call me Wheein,” she said, smiling at him. “I really liked your performance.”_

_Tae smiled at her compliment. “Thank you! I also wanted to congratulate you and Mamamoo on your first win. You deserved it very much,” he told her as he put his hands in his pockets. Wheein let out a huge smile at his response and covered her mouth with her hand, touched at the compliment. “thank you so much, this means a lot to us.” Taehyung was about to tell her how much he loved their new single - that he listened to it almost each day - when her members called for her._

_“Wheein-ah! Where are you?”_

_Wheein turned towards the direction of the voice, and bowed hurriedly to Tae. “I better go, I think they’re looking for me. I hope to see you around!”_

_Taehyung smiled and waved his goodbyes while watching her hurry back to her members. When she had disappeared, he then turned around and started looking for the rest of BTS - where were they?_

_**flashback ends_

That was three months ago. He had run into her one more time after that conversation, backstage at another awards show - just a month prior to the hosting gig. He had approached her and complimented her on their performance, and just as he was about to ask for her number, Jimin had called him, saying that they were about to leave. He said his goodbyes, and though during the car ride home, he was sad about the missed opportunity earlier, he couldn’t help but grin at the memory of her smile and the thought that they’d be meeting again in a month.

Hoseok sat down across from him, and from his position Taehyung could see that his hyung was tired out from the hosting gig. Taehyung nudged his foot. “Go take a nap first, hyung. I’ll wake you up when we have to leave.” Hoseok smiled, muttering a thanks, before proceeding to pull his cap over his eyes and finding a comfortable sleeping position.

As he did so, Taehyung eyed his phone and the new contact that had been added to it. He thought back to their first practice before the show, and the nervousness that radiated from her minutes before they stepped onto the stage.

_**flashback_

_Taehyung was distracted by a light tapping sound. As he turned around, he noticed that it was coming from the short, dark-haired girl beside him who had her arms crossed and was biting her lip. Tae lightly nudged her and asked in a low voice, “Are you nervous?”_

_Wheein grimaced in response and nodded. “I haven’t really hosted before, so I’m scared that I’ll mess up.”_

_Taehyung smiled at her. They had grown more comfortable with each other thanks to the practice they had earlier in the day. Though it was a bit awkward at first and everyone was shy, they had eventually warmed up to each other, and Wheein and Tae found themselves gravitating towards each other, both being 95-liners, while Moonbyul and Hoseok got along well due to their shared love for dance and choreographing. “Hey, don’t sell yourself short. You’ll do great, I could see it earlier during our practice. you’re good at this.” He wasn’t lying, she had the energy and the expressions, and was quick on her feet - Tae knew she’d be able to improvise if the need ever arose. “And don’t worry, if you do make a mistake, you can get away with it - just do an aegyo!” he joked, knowing that Wheein absolutely hated aegyo (despite her being arguably one of the cutest idols he’d ever met)._

_“Yah!” Wheein playfully slapped his shoulder. “In that case, I’ll be sure to not make a mistake!” Taehyung chuckled at her response and turned his eyes towards the stage. They were about to make their entrance, and he had to be alert. “Thank you, Tae,” he heard her whisper while looking straight ahead - no doubt waiting for their cue as well. “I feel better already.”_

_**flashback ends_

Honestly, Taehyung didn’t get why she was so nervous. she was almost a natural at hosting - she was incredibly charming, and her reactions were always very lively, which Tae suspected was just how she was a person. He remembered the dance segment, where they had to do dances of each other’s songs. He had to plaster on a look of shock on his face as she danced to “fire”, and he had to make sure that no one could figure out what seeing her dance to a BTS song was making him feel inside.

In fact, several times throughout the show, he had to quickly school his features to make sure that no one could detect his tiny (okay, maybe not so tiny) crush on her. Each playful shove, each accidental touch set into motion a flurry of butterflies in his stomach, and he had to remind himself each time that he was being recorded, that millions of eyes were on him.

Now though, he was alone. Aside from Hoseok-hyung in front of him, of course, who was sleeping. And their manager and security team. But other than that, there was no one else - no cameras recording him, exposing him to millions of fans around the world. Here, he could allow himself to feel without worrying about being seen.

He pressed the message button and proceeded to type out a text. What should he say? “Hello?” “Hey” - should he add a smiley face? Or should he end with an exclamation point? Won’t he seem too excited? His thumbs hovered over the keyboard, awaiting his brain’s command. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves - he was able to approach her and ask for her number right? Texting her shouldn’t be as nerve-wracking then - the hardest part was over.

_**flashback_

_“Congratulations to us! we did it!” Hoseok-hyung yelled, giving Taehyung a hug and Moonbyul-noona and Wheein a fist bump, which they both returned. Moonbyul-noona held her hand up for a high five, which Tae gave. She then turned to Hoseok-hyung, talking about possible choreography ideas. Taehyung felt a light, playful punch on his shoulder, and he looked down to see Wheein grinning mischievously at him. He wanted nothing more than to pinch her cheeks at that moment - she looked absolutely adorable. Instead, he opted to clutch his shoulder and pretend that he was in pain. “Ouch! A while ago you kept slapping my shoulder and now you’re punching me? So violent!” he teased. She giggled, and he noticed a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. “You were a really good host,“ she told him. ”It was fun getting to host alongside you, especially getting to push you.“ she teased. Taehyung grinned, enjoying her playfulness, and praying to all the gods and deities that existed, he gathered the courage to do what he had wanted to do for so long._

_“Wheein-ah,” he said in a low voice. He didn’t want anyone to overhear - especially Hoseok-hyung - since they might end up teasing him. or her. or them both._

_“Yes?” she asked, cocking her head to the side, an inquisitive look on her face. Taehyung was momentarily distracted by her actions, which made her look even cuter - and was that her dimple? Fuck. He’s so whipped._

_Taehyung took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Is it okay if I ask for your number? I’d like to get to know you better and you know - we could even hang out sometimes, since we’re around the same age.”_

_Wheein seemed momentarily flustered before slowly nodding, her mouth turning up at the corners. “Okay, I’d like that.” she held her hand out, and Taehyung furrowed his brows in confusion._

_“Your phone!” she pointed to his pocket, grinning. “I’ll put my number in there.”_

_“Oh! Right.” Taehyung grinned sheepishly, one hand going to the back of his neck and the other reaching for the phone. Just as Wheein gave his phone back, they heard voices shouting for them._

_“Wheein-ah! Moonbyul-ah! It’s time to leave.”_

_Wheein turned to Tae and whispered, “Text me, okay?” Taehyung nodded and smiled at her, waving goodbye as she headed towards the door. She let Moonbyul-noona go ahead of her, and right before she exited she turned around and winked at Taehyung, which didn’t go unnoticed by Hoseok-hyung._

_“Tae! what was that?” Hoseok hyung whispered the moment Wheein stepped out of the room. He shook his head and shrugged, before sitting on the couch._

_Ah, Jung Wheein. Taehyung thought. You’re one of a kind._

_**flashback ends_

“Taehyung! Hoseok! We have to leave now” the managers yelled. Taehyung decided to hit send on whatever message he had already typed - he wanted to text her right before they left, just so it was over and done with.

from: Tae  
to: Wheein

hey, it’s Tae :)

He shook Hoseok-hyung awake, and together they left the venue and climbed into the car. Hoseok-hyung fell asleep as soon as he was seated, and Taehyung was about to follow suit when he felt his phone vibrate.

from: Wheein  
to: Tae

hello :)

Taehyung leaned his head against the car window and smiled. His fingers flew across the keyboard, typing a reply. He wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the longest fanfiction i've ever written! still kind of new to the fanfiction world tbh. pretty happy with how this turned out, let me know if you have any fic suggestions or prompts! i'll try to write a fic for it, no promises though. :D thank you for reading!


End file.
